


A Morning Dance from 1970

by Goodnightwife



Series: Pieces of Us [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Pieces of Us is a multifandom series of one-shots with a common theme. Each section is inspired by something that my husband has done for me, with me, or even to me. Everything is PG pr PG-13, just a glimpse through the fourth wall of our life using some of our favorite characters/people. This can be read alone or as part of the theme-based series.





	A Morning Dance from 1970

Y/N gently swayed back and forth to the tune in her head as she waited for the coffee maker to finish brewing. She smoothed her hands down the oversized t-shirt that ended mid thigh and hung over one shoulder and tried not to be impatient. Tilting her head back and letting her eyes close, she continued to slowly sway to the music in her head. A warm pair of hands rested on her hips and a strong chest lightly bumped into her back as he began to sway with her. She could feel heat roll off of him from his shower. 

“What are we dancing to this time?” he whispered in her ear, the scruff on his face rubbing against her deliciously.

“Jim Croce, from the 1970’s,” Y/N replied, letting her head fall back to rest on his chest as they swayed together. “So I’ll have to say I love you in a song…” she sang softly.

“Mmmmm, excellent choice, doll.” he murmured, turning her in his arms. “The 1970’s eh? I think I can do better.”

“Can you now?” Y/N smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kept them dancing around the kitchen like awkward eighth graders. 

“I think perhaps I can,” he paused their dancing with a grin, his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. A gentle kiss landed on her lips. “I love you,” he whispered, gazing into her eyes.

“I love you too,” Y/N replied, her eyes shining with happiness. “But, can you beat my song?”

“Let me see….” he began, moving away from her toward the iPod station across the room. A few button pushes later and John Denver’s clear voice filled the kitchen.

Just to look in your eyes again, just to lay in your arms  
Just to be the first one always there for you  
Just to live in your laughter, just to sing in your heart  
Just to be every one of your dreams come true

He pulled her back into his arms and danced around the kitchen as the music swelled and faded. Breathing her in, his hand roamed her back and hips, massaging and memorizing her curves. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck, causing goosebumps on his skin. Her hot breath on his neck sent his mind back to last night when she was under him, writhing and calling his name. 

The song ended and Y/N pulled back to look into his eyes. “Well then, you’re not the only one who can play dirty.” she smiled as she moved to the iPod and made her selection. John Denver’s voice rang once again as she came back to his waiting arms. 

You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain

“Oh, so you’re thinking of last night too?” He teased, pulling her close. 

“How can I not with you so close, smelling the way you do?” Y/N asked with feigned innocence in her eyes. 

“And how do I smell, love?” he asked, letting his lips travel down her jaw toward her sensitive ear. 

“Like... peppermint and soap and man,” Y/N whispered, her eyes closing as his lips continued trying to distract her. 

“Just any man?” He asked, his lips nibbling on that spot on her neck.

“My man,” she breathed out, letting the sensations and the song whisk her away. 

“Mmmm,” he replied, pulling her hips to meet his. “You’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Always?” she asked, knowing the answer.

“Always.” he held her close until the song ended and then held her a few moments longer in the silence. 

“Steve?” her voice floated up from under his chin.

“Mmm?”

“I love you so much and I love being in your arms more than many things in this world, but I would really like to have my coffee now.”

His chest rumbled with deep laughter as he released her and gave her a push toward the coffee pot.

“Go on then dollface, we will finish this later.”

“Oh you bet your cute, tight bottom we will!” Y/N replied cheekily, giving her hips an extra sway as she walked away from him to the coffee pot. He responded by stepping forward to giving her behind a swat. No, this was most certainly not over.


End file.
